


(S)he likes me, (s)he likes me not

by wishfulwriter



Series: Sebastian and Ellie's relationship [2]
Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, luke being straighforward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: After what happened at the morgue, something has changed between Sebastian and Ellie and Luke is getting tired of watching the two circle around each other.





	(S)he likes me, (s)he likes me not

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sort of a continuation of my Sebastian/Ellie story 'I'm okay', but it can be read separately and don't worry there will be a part 2. Hope you like it!

It’s evident to Arabela and Luke that something shifted in Sebastian and Ellie’s dynamic since that day at the morgue. Ellie’s behavior is more or less the same, but Sebastian acts differently. He stands a little closer to Ellie and small touches have become a part of his daily routine. Ellie accepts the new attention with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Sebastian is aware of the change as well. What happened, or what could have happened, has opened his eyes and made him see Ellie in a different light. He finds himself intrigued by every little thing she does and notices something new about her almost every day. Every new thing he learns about Ellie is added to the list of things he likes about her, and he’s starting to feel like a schoolboy with a crush.

He was hoping to slowly warm her up to the idea of the two of them being more than colleagues and friends, with attention in the form of small gestures and lingering looks, but Ellie seems to drift further away from him as a result and he’s starting to wonder if he should even continue his advances.

Ellie is having a hard time with Sebastian’s changed behavior. She still assumes that he just sees her as a colleague and a friend, and is convinced that the changes in him are because he feels sorry that she had to go through that ordeal with the coroner. The problem is that his gestures make her like him even more and give her mind reasons to fantasize about what could be, so she thinks it best to distance herself a bit in the hope that it will diminish her feelings for him.

To Luke and Arabela it’s blatantly obvious that the two like each other, but they can tell that Ellie and Sebastian can’t see it. Arabela tries to give them subtle hints, but Luke goes for the more straightforward approach.

The troubles between Luke and Arabela and the distance Ellie tries to create between herself and Sebastian, have caused Luke and Ellie to form a surprising bond. The recent development annoys Sebastian, who closely watches any interaction between the two.

“So, you and Sebastian.” Luke says casually as he sits down next to Ellie and places a latte in front of her. He knows Sebastian is probably watching them, but they’re too far away for the German to hear them. He brings his own cup to his lips as he watches a blush appear on Ellie’s cheeks.

Ellie clears her throat and wraps her hands around her mug. “What about Sebastian and me?” She asks, and she desperately hopes she sounds just as casual as Luke. Their newfound friendship has made them more open with each other, but Ellie has never mentioned anything about her feelings for Sebastian to him and she doesn’t know if she can talk to him about this.

“Well you don’t seem to be as close anymore.” Luke says as keeps a close eye on Ellie’s face. “Did something happen or are you so blind that you can’t see that he likes you?” He decides to be blunt, but his words come out just as Ellie takes a sip and nearly spits it back out.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ellie stutters as she keeps her eyes on her latte. Why would Luke say that? Surely Sebastian doesn’t like her. “Nothing happened.” She tries to sound convincing but isn’t sure if it’s enough to convince Luke. “Everything is still the same between us.”

“Come on, Ellie.” Luke sighs as he leans forward knowing his close proximity to Ellie will annoy Sebastian. “I bet if you look his way, you’ll see that he’s watching us.” He says as he places a hand on Ellie’s arm to wind Sebastian up even more, but also to provide some comfort to the young woman in front of him who looks rather uncomfortable. “Right now, I’m pretty sure he’s ready to beat me up just as bad as that coroner. And only because I’m close to you.”

Ellie doesn’t believe him; it just can’t be true, why would Sebastian be interested in her? But she’s curious to see why Luke with say something like that and her eyes flicker to Sebastian, who’s indeed watching them. She gasps lightly as she sees the look in the German’s eyes, which are fixed on the back of Luke’s head. Sebastian looks ready to tear the Brit’s head off.

Sebastian is trying to calm himself down. He thought he was getting on much better with Luke nowadays, but if the Brit keeps getting closer to Ellie, he’s not sure how much longer things can remain civil between them. It’s almost like Luke is doing it on purpose, just to annoy him.

“Well?” Luke gives Ellie a questioning look. “Is he watching?” He presses as Ellie’s eyes stayed focused on Sebastian behind him and she doesn’t say anything.

“He is.” Ellie sighs. “And he looks ready to murder you.” She adds and for a moment she thinks that Luke is right, and Sebastian might actually like her, but then she shakes her head like she can shake away her thoughts. “But it can’t be because of that, Luke, he just sees me as a friend.” She mutters as she catches one more, brief look at Sebastian before focusing on Luke again.

Luke meanwhile shakes his head in disbelief; how can she not see it? “Trust me he doesn’t just see you as a friend, Ellie.” He tells her as he stands up. “You should talk to him.” He adds before he walks in the direction of the breakroom, leaving Ellie to stare at Sebastian from across the room.

Sebastian’s eyes follow Luke until he is out of view before his gaze shifts to Ellie only to find her watching him. Embarrassment comes over him as he realizes that she must have seen how angry he is at Luke. Her eyes stay focused on him and he can’t seem to tear his gaze away from her either. Their eyes move over the each other’s face as if they’re trying to figure out what the other is thinking. 

“This is ridiculous.” Ellie mutters as she breaks their little staring contest and stands up. She takes a deep breath before she makes her way to Sebastian, who straightens up in his chair as he sees her coming towards him. “Do you have a moment?”


End file.
